The Wizards' Social Network
by Ashe67
Summary: "Severus Rogue est maintenant ami avec J. Potter, Sirius Black, R.J. Lupin et Pete Pettigrow.  J. Potter, Sirius Black et 11 autres personnes aiment ça. "    Un petit délire inspiré par "The Poudlard Social Network" de Ether's Breath


Voici une fic qui n'est pas vraiment une fic ^.^ ça concerne le réseau social de Poudlard à l'époque des Maraudeurs (oui je sais qu'internet n'existait pas dans les années 70). Enfin c'est surtout un délire qui m'a été inspiré par la fiction

**The Poudlard Social Network**, de Ether's Breath que je vous encourage vivement à aller lire.

Voilà, amusez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de vous connecter si vous voulez une réponse à vos reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> est maintenant ami avec **J. Potter**,** Sirius Black**,** R.J. Lupin **et** Pete Pettigrow**. (**J. Potter**, **Sirius Black **et11 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Bella Lestrange **J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu as accepté mon cousin… (**Lucius Malefoy** et **Reg' Black **aiment ça.)

**Sirius Black** Parce qu'il m'aime, c'est indéniable.

**Bella Lestrange **Attends, je vais vomir, je reviens. (**Reg' Black **aime ça.)

**Sirius Black** Quelle classe cousine ! (**Meda Tonks **aime ça.)

~...~

**R.J. Lupin **a ajouté **Lycanthropie** à ses activités. (**J. Potter**,** Sirius Black **et** Pete Pettigrow **aiment ça.)

~...~

**J. Potter** à **Lily Evans** Allez Evans, sort avec moi !

**Lily Evans** Non merci, plutôt mourir.

**J. Potter** N'exagère pas non plus. En plus, c'est pas comme si t'avais quelqu'un en ce moment…

**Lily Evans ** Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Potter ? (**Severus Rogue **aime ça.)

~...~

**Lily Evans ** est désormais en couple avec **Alice Moore**. (**Lily Evans**, **Alice Moore**, **Mary MacDonald **et 19 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Alice Moore** Oh ma chérie, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.

**Lily Evans** Moi aussi ma belle ^^

**Frank Londubat** Je n'suis pas sûr d'être d'accord…

**Alice Moore** On te fera une session privée mon chéri (**Frank Londubat**, **Sirius Black** et **J. Potter** aiment ça)

~...~

**Severus Rogue **a changé son nom en **Servilus le Puant **(**J. Potter**,** Sirius Black**,** R.J. Lupin **et** Pete Pettigrow** aiment ça.)

**Servilus le Puant** aime **Bouteille de shampoing**. (**J. Potter**,** Sirius Black**,** R.J. Lupin **et** Pete Pettigrow** aiment ça.)

**Servilus le Puant **a changé son nom en **Sev' Rogue**. (**Lucius Malefoy et **15 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Sev' Rogue** Bande de connards… vous allez me le payer !

**Lucius Malefoy** Tu veux de l'aide ?

**Sev' Rogue **J'ai une superbe idée, mais merci. (**Lucius Malefoy** aime ça.)

**Sirius Black** Comme si tu nous faisais peur… Servilus (**J. Potter **et **Pete Pettigrow** aiment ça.)

~...~

**R.J. Lupin **a ajouté **Préfet **à sa formation. (**Lily Evans **aime ça)

~...~

**R.J. Lupin** a changé son nom en **Mumus au petit problème de fourrure** (**J. Potter**,** Sirius Black **et** Pete Pettigrow** aiment ça.)

**Mumus au petit problème de fourrure** Vous faites ch*** ! (**R.J. Lupin**,** J. Potter**,** Sirius Black **et** Pete Pettigrow** aiment ça.)

**Mumus au petit problème de fourrure **a changé son nom en **R.J. Lupin **(**Lily Evans **et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**J. Potter** T'es pas drôle… (**Sirius Black** aime ça.)

**~...~  
><strong>

**J. Potter **a changé son nom en **Jamesie Wamesy** (**R.J. Lupin**, **Lily Evans **et **Pete Pettigrow **aiment ça.)

**Sirius Black **a changé son nom en **Sirichou d'amour **(**R.J. Lupin **et **Pete Pettigrow **aiment ça.)

**Jamesie Wamesy **C'est bon, tu t'es vengé, t'es content ?

**R.J. Lupin **Oui ! ^^

**Sirichou d'amour** Dis donc mon Mumus, je savais que tu m'aimais, mais pas à ce point…

**R.J. Lupin **Je suis plein de surprise mon chou.

**Jamesie Wamesy **Ah nan, je n'suis pas d'accord. Sirius est mien ! (**Sirichou d'amour **aime ça)

**Sirichou d'amour **Quand tu veux mon Jamesie. (**Jamesie Wamesy **aime ça)

**~...~  
><strong>

**Jamesie Wamesy **a changé son nom en **J. Potter**

**Sirichou d'amour **a changé son nom en **Sirius Black**

**~...~  
><strong>

**J. Potter **est dans une relation libre avec **Sirius Black**. (**J. Potter**, **Sirius Black**, **R.J. Lupin**, **Pete Pettigrow** et 37 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Lily Evans** …mon dieu…

**J. Potter **Jalouse Evans ?

**Lily Evans **Même pas en rêve…

**R.J. Lupin **Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que signifie relation libre pour vous…

**Pete Pettigrow** Tant qu'ils ne nous font pas partager leurs ébats dans les dortoirs, honnêtement je m'en fiche. (**J. Potter** et **Sirius Black **aiment ça.)

~...~

**Lucius Malefoy **a changé son nom en **Lucky Malefoy**. (**Narcissa Black**, **Sev' Rogue **et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Sev' Rogue **a changé son nom en **Sevy Chou**.(**Lucky Malefoy**, **Evan Rosier** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Sevy Chou **Stupide pari.

~...~

**Reg' Black** à **Sirius Black** Tu déshonores notre famille ! (**Bella Lestrange**, **Lucky Malefoy**, **Narcissa Black**, **Rodolphus Lestrange**, **Rab' Lestrange**, **Bertram Aubrey **et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Sirius Black** Mon très cher petit frère, sache que je t'emmerde bien profond. (**J. Potter **aime ça.)

~...~

**Narcissa Black** a changé son nom en **Cissy Malefoy**. (**Cissy Malefoy**,** Bella Lestrange**, **Lucky Malefoy**, **Reg' Black **et 41 autres personnes aiment ça.)

~...~

**Alice Moore **a changé son nom en **Alice Londubat**

**Alice Londubat **est mariée à **Frank Londubat **(**Frank Londubat**, **Alice Londubat**, **Lily Evans** et 53 autres personnes aiment ça.)

~...~

**Alice Londubat** à **Lily Evans** Désolé ma chérie ^^

**Lily Evans** T'inquiètes )

**J. Potter** De nouveau libre Evans ?

**Lily Evans **Oui mais pas pour toi Potter. (**Sirius Black**, **R.J. Lupin** et **Mary MacDonald** aiment ça.)

~...~

**J. Potter** à **Sirius Black **Traître

**J. Potter** à **R.J. Lupin **Traître

~...~

**J. Potter** a ajouté **Quidditch **à ses centres d'intérêts. (**Sirius Black **aime ça.)

~...~

**Sirius Black** a ajouté **Rendre fou les Serpentards **à ses activités. (**Sirius Black**, **J. Potter**, **R.J. Lupin**,** Pete Pettigrow**, **Frank Londubat **et 63 autres personnes aiment ça.)

~...~

**Bella Lestrange **et **Lucky Malefoy** ont ajouté **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres **à leurs centres d'intérêts. (**Rodolphus Lestrange**, **Rab' Lestrange**, **Sevy Chou**, **Evan Rosier**, **Eliot Mucliber** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)

~...~

**Amos Diggory** a ajouté **Moi-même** à ses centres d'intérêts. (**Lucky Malefoy** aime ça.)

~...~

**Sevy Chou** aime **Terroriser des Gryffondors**. (**Evan** **Rosier**, **Eliot Mulciber** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**J. Potter** Ridicule !

**Lily Evans** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Potter… (**J. Potter** aime ça.)

~...~

**Lucky Malefoy** aime **Tuer des moldus**. (**Bella Lestrange** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)

~...~

**Bella Lestrange** a ajouté **Mangemort** à sa formation.

~...~

**Bella Lestrange** aime **Torturer des Sang-de-bourbes**. (**Lucky Malefoy **et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Sirius Black** Bande de nazes…

~...~

**Bella Lestrange** à **Sirius Black** Je te tuerais…

**Sirius Black** Mais oui, mais oui…

**Bella Lestrange** Tu feras moins le malin le jour où ça arrivera…

**Sirius Black** Quelque chose me dit que j'ai encore un bon moment avant d'y penser.

**Bella Lestrange** Ça c'est ce que tu crois cousin…

**Bella Lestrange** Je te hais ! (**Reg' Black** aime ça.)

**Sirius Black** Moi aussi je t'aime ^^ (**Meda Tonks **aime ça.)

~...~

**Meda Tonks **à **Sirius Black **J'ai mis les nouvelles photos de Nymphadora. Tu verras, elle est trop mignonne. (**R.J. Lupin** aime ça.)

**Sirius Black **Comme toujours ^^ Par contre Remus, je peux savoir pourquoi tu aimes ?

**R.J. Lupin** Ben pourquoi pas ?

**Sirius Black** …

**Meda Tonks **Tout le monde aime ma fille =)

**Sirius Black **J'me méfierais quand même si j'étais toi…

**R.J. Lupin** N'importe quoi… C'est pas comme si j'allais épouser ta petite cousine de quatre ans et lui faire un enfant.

**Sirius Black **J'espère bien !

~...~

**Lily Evans** a ajouté **Runes** à ses langues. (**R.J. Lupin** aime ça.)

~...~

**J. Potter **appartient désormais au groupe **Gryffondor**.

**J. Potter **a ajouté **Sirius Black**,** R.J. Lupin** et **Pete Pettigrow** au groupe** Gryffondor**.

**R.J. Lupin **a ajouté **Lily Evans **au groupe** Gryffondor**.

**Lily Evans **a ajouté **Alice Londubat **et** Mary MacDonald** au groupe** Gryffondor**.

**Alice Londubat **a ajouté **Frank Londubat** au groupe** Gryffondor**.

~...~

**Sevy Chou** appartient désormais au groupe **Serpentard**.

**Sevy Chou **a ajouté **Evan** **Rosier**, **Eliot Mulciber et** **Reg' Black** au groupe **Serpentard**.

**Reg' Black **a ajouté **Bertram Aubrey** au groupe **Serpentard**.

~...~

**Lucky Malefoy **est en couple avec **Sevy Chou**. (**Cissy Malefoy**,** Bella Lestrange** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Sirius Black** Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mais quelle horreur !

**Lucky Malefoy **L'homosexualité te choque Black ?

**Sirius Black** C'est plutôt d'imaginer Servilus et toi qui me choque…

**Lucky Malefoy** Eh bien n'imagine pas alors.

**Sirius Black **Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

**Lucky Malefoy **Tu préfères m'imaginer avec ta cousine ?

**Sirius Black** Je vais te tuer… (**Cissy Malefoy **aime ça.)

**Lucky Malefoy** Cissy ? Pourquoi tu aimes ?

**Cissy Malefoy** Pov' crétin… (**Bella Lestrange** aime ça.)

**Lucky Malefoy** Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**Sirius Black** Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends vraiment pas les femmes… (**Bella Lestrange** aime ça.)

~...~

**Sirius Black** à **Bella Lestrange** Depuis quand tu es d'accord avec moi ?

**Bella Lestrange **Seulement depuis qu'il s'agit de Cissy. (**Sirius Black** aime ça.)

~...~

**J. Potter** a ajouté **Lily Evans** à ses centres d'intérêts.

~...~

**Lily Evans **à **J. Potter** Je sais que je devrais être en colère, mais je ne le suis pas… Suis-je malade ?

**J. Potter** Non, tu commences simplement à te rendre compte que tu m'aimes

**Lily Evans** Mouais…

~...~

**Sirius Black** et **J. Potter** sont maintenant amis avec **Argus Rusard**.

**R.J. Lupin** Non mais n'importe quoi…

**Pete Pettigrow** Mais vous êtes fous ?**  
><strong>

**~...~ **

**Sirius Black** a créé le groupe **Maraudeurs**(groupe ouvert).**  
><strong>

**Sirius Black** a ajouté **J. Potter**,** R.J. Lupin **et** Pete Pettigrow **au groupe** Maraudeurs**.

~...~

**Argus Rusard** a publié dans **Maraudeurs **: Bande de petits salopiaux, je vous jure que je vous aurez ! (**Sevy Chou**, **Sirius Black** et **J. Potter** aime ça.)

~...~

**Lily Evans** appartient désormais au groupe **Club de Slug'**.

~...~

**Lily Evans** participe à l'évènement **Fête de Noël du Club de Slug'**.

**J. Potter** T'as déjà un cavalier ?

**Lily Evans** Non, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

**J. Potter** Carrément oui !

**Lily Evans** Je vais y réfléchir ^^ (**J. Potter** aime ça.)

~...~

**Pete Pettigrow** aime **Trahir ses amis**.

~...~

**Argus Rusard** a mis à jour l'album photo **Miss Teigne**. (**Mrs. Pince** aime ça.)

~...~

**Argus Rusard** appartient désormais au groupe **Poudlard**.**  
><strong>

**Argus Rusard **a ajouté** Sirius Black**, **J. Potter**,** R.J. Lupin **et** Pete Pettigrow **au groupe** Poudlard.**

**J. Potter** a ajouté **Lily Evans** au groupe **Poudlard**.

**Lily Evans **a ajouté **Alice Londubat **et** Mary MacDonald** au groupe** Poudlard**.

**Alice Londubat **a ajouté **Frank Londubat** au groupe** Poudlard**.

**Sirius Black**a ajouté**Sevy Chou** et **Reg' Black** au groupe **Poudlard**.

**Sevy Chou **a ajouté **Evan** **Rosier** et **Eliot Mulciber **au groupe **Poudlard**.

**Reg' Black **a ajouté **Bertram Aubrey** au groupe **Poudlard**.

~...~

**Minnie McGo' **a publié dans **Gryffondor **: Chers élèves, le prochain match étant contre les Serpentard, je vous encourage vivement à vous donner à fond ! (**J. Potter** aime ça.)

~...~

**Sirius Black **et **Minnie McGo' **sont désormais amis. (**J. Potter** et **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore** aiment ça.)

~...~

**Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore** et **Tom E. Jedusor** sont maintenant amis. (**Bella Lestrange** et **Lucky Malefoy** aiment ça.)

~...~

**Lily Evans** à **J. Potter** Toujours partant pour la fête de Noël ?

**J. Potter** Evidemment ^^ (**Lily Evans **aime ça.)

~...~

**Minnie McGo' **a ajouté **Animagus** et **Chats** à ses centres d'intérêts.

~...~

**J. Potter**, **Sirius Black** et **Pete Pettigrow **ont ajouté **Animagi non déclarés** à leurs activités. (**R.J. Lupin** aime ça.)

~...~

**Sirius Black **a ajouté **Le caleçon de Servilus **à ses centres d'intérêts.

**J. Potter** Chacun son trip mon pote…

**R.J. Lupin** De mieux en mieux…

**Pete Pettigrow** Ah oui quand même

**Sirius Black** Ben oui, j'osais pas vous le dire, pas vrai Sevy chou ?

**Sevy Chou** Oui, bien sûr Sirichou.

~...~

**Sirius Black** entretient une relation fusionnelle avec **Sevy Chou**. (**Reg' Black **aime ça.)

**J. Potter** Si je comprends bien, tu me quittes pour lui ?

**Sirius Black **Tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ?

**J. Potter** Penses-tu.

**Lucky Malefoy** Moi je suis très vexé Sevy chou !

**Sevy Chou **Ne le prends pas mal, entre toi et moi c'est spécial mais avec Bla… Sirichou c'est tellement plus passionnel. (**Sirius Black** aime ça.)

**Bella Lestrange** Je vais vomir.

**J. Potter **Et moi donc. (**Bella Lestrange** aime ça.)

~...~

**Lily Evans** à **J. Potter** De nouveau libre James ?

**J. Potter** Pour toi, toujours ^^ (**Lily Evans** aime ça.)

~...~

**Tom E. Jedusor** a changé son nom en **Lord Voldemort**. (**Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**, **Bella** **Lestrange** et **Lucky Malefoy** aiment ça.)

**Lord Voldemort** aime** J'ai tué mon père**, **Mes** **Mangemorts**,** Torturer des Sang-de-bourbes**,** Tuer des moldus** et 8 autres pages.

**Lord Voldemort** a ajouté **Fabriquer des Horcruxes** à ses activités.

**Lord Voldemort** a ajouté **Fourchelangue** à ses langues.

~...~

**J. Potter** participe à l'évènement **Fête de Noël du Club de Slug'**. (**Lily Evans** aime ça.)

~...~

**Alice Londubat** à **Lily Evans** Alors, ça avance avec tu sais qui ?

**Lily Evans** Petit à petit !

**Alice Londubat**Tiens-moi au courant ma puce ^^

**Lily Evans** Pas de souci ma belle.

~...~

**Sirius Black** à **Sevy Chou** Coucou mamour, c'est toujours okay pour cet aprèm ?

**Sevy Chou** Evidemment mon cœur.

**Sirius Black** J'ai tellement hâte.

**Sevy Chou**

**Sirius Black**

**Sevy Chou**

**Bella Lestrange** Pitié stop ! (**J. Potter** aime ça.)

**Sirius Black** Vous êtes jaloux… (**Sevy Chou** aime ça.)

~...~

**Lily Evans** est en couple avec **J. Potter **(**Sirius Black**, **Alice Londubat** et 376 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**J. Potter** Putain on a du succès.

**Lily Evans **Evidemment, tu es populaire je te rappelle.

**J. Potter **Mais je n'aime que toi. (**Lily Evans** aime ça.)

**Lily Evans **Moi aussi je t'aime. (**J. Potter **aime ça.)

**Alice Londubat** Vous êtes trop choux ^^ (**Sirius Black **et **R.J. Lupin **aiment ça.)


End file.
